yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
You're My No.1 Fan
You're My No.1 Fan 'is a oneshot manga concerning model Jun and his relationship with his manager, Miyase whilst navigating his modelling and TV commitments. Introduction "Jun feels indebted to his manager, Mr. Miyase, who recruited him as a model, but it's more than that. Jun works hard while hiding his love for his manager, but one day, Mr. Miyase tells Jun that it's time he moved on to manage someone else..." Characters Junya Mikami Jun thinks of himself as just an ordinary guy until recently becoming a model. He feels he can do anything if it makes Miyase happy, considering him to have such a beautiful smile. He is relieved when Miyase speaks on his behalf regarding him modelling nude. He is not fond of being stared at through cameras, and inane conversations with other models finding it annoying. He was hesitant to go by himself for a TV audition, and only went along with what was asked of him thinking how happy Miyase was for his opportunity there. Miyase It was he that inspired Jun to become a model and becomes his manager. Miyase supports him being against Jun modelling nude much to his relief, and states he does not have to go nude to sell. Miyase shows his affection by patting Jun on the head and is interested in his professional development as a model. He shows a serious streak outraged that Jun is seemingly offering himself to other men for a TV role, unaware that Jun was told by the CEO that Miyase approved of the meeting, and not aware Jun was doing it because he thought it made Miyase happy. Photographer He commented that Jun had a great expression, namely when he saw Miyase enter the room. Magazine Staff Member In a meeting he says Jun's popularity is growing and should consider modelling nude to boost magazine sales. Confused why Miyase would reject the idea, he suggests he share some of his confidence with Jun. CEO Managing the magazine Jun models for, she meets him in her office to inform him a new TV series would love to cast him. She encourages him to head over right away by himself assuring him that Miyase is happy for him. Mr. Aragaki This casting director states Jun looks different in real life when he invites him over to audition for a TV series, considering him cute rather than handsome. He reveals that the audition comes with strings attached, that Jun's agency may not get any more TV offers if he refuses his advances. He touches Jun and tells him it will be there secret. He later coaxes Jun to join him at a hotel room but is left waiting when Miyase finds Jun first and gets a grasp of the situation. Story Overview Jun is modelling where he thinks back to how he met Miyase. During a meeting he hears that going nude will double the sales magazine he works for. Miyase, his manager dismisses the idea of Jun modelling nude. Taking a break from photoshoots, Jun is getting used to is and dreams of when Miyase believed in him that he could change when Jun had no self-confidence. Falling asleep on a couch, Miyase joins him in the room to wake him for the next photo shoot and Jun wonders if his dream was in fact real where they kissed. Jun hears from the CEO that he is to head over to meet the producer of a TV show he has been cast in. With Miyase on a business trip he is apprehensive about heading by himself and asks if Miyase knows about this. He does, being happy for him and Jun meets the casting director learning that he has only been selected as he is his type. He resists the casting directors advances though under the threat of his agency not getting anymore TV offers, and principally when he remembers how happy Miyase was that he had a shot at the role, Jun undresses and the casting director touches him below. Meeting Jun after his TV show audition Miyase is happy Jun has gained the acting role, and that everything seemingly went fine. Miyase asks him if Aragaki said anything weird, having heard rumors about him. He places his hand on Jun's head, pleased to see he has grown independent and can no longer be worried about being in charge of someone else. At that point he learns Miyase is to manage a new person with Jun being under a more experienced manager. He suddenly receives a phonecall from Aragaki to meet him at a hotel, against with threats as to what would happen otherwise. That combined with Miyase leaving him causes Jun to consider just heading home and ruin everything to end it. In the hotel lobby Miyase steps right in front of Jun, it turns out the CEO did not tell him that Jun was to meet Aragaki. In response to Miyase chiding him for sinking that low and wanting the role that badly, Jun no longer keeps his thoughts to himself and shouts that he has nothing else, if he wants to be with Miyase he feels he needs to be famous. Jun's fears are absolved when Miyase holds him close, he would not be happy seeing someone he likes being treated like a toy. If Juna does want to be with him he hears he is not to give himself to other men anymore, just him. Miyase confirms what he means by killing him, and then Jun joins not Aragaki but Miyase in a room. Making love, Miyase shares that he has been attracted to him since he first saw him, that he looked so worried and wanted to help him. Though done in an attempt to improve Jun's confidence, he feels it would have been better not to make him famous just keep him in his arms. Jun says he did not go all the way with Aragaki, and with Miyase being first it is all the more passionate. Jun announces to Miyase that he is quitting the agency. Not concerned with the agency being inconvenienced he only thinks if he is sure for Jun's self. He is, he does not want to fit into that world, only be with Miyase who agree's to go to the office to get ready for battle with the CEO. You're My No.1 Fan Images You're My No.1 Fan 1.png You're My No.1 Fan 3.png You're My No.1 Fan 4.png You're My No.1 Fan 5.png You're My No.1 Fan 6.png You're My No.1 Fan 7.png You're My No.1 Fan 8.png You're My No.1 Fan 9.png You're My No.1 Fan 10.png You're My No.1 Fan 11.png Quotes *"'Modelling and stuff. I'm not even handsome... Nor do I have any special talent... I'm not even funny either". - Jun's views on himself. *"You have the ability to bring yourself down... But also the ability to change yourself." - Miyase encouraging Jun. *"If you're ever afraid or unsure of something...Tell me." - Miyase's advice to Jun. *"What do you mean? I have nothing else! IF I WANT TO BE WITH YOU... THENI HAVE TO BE FAMOUS! Look at me, I don't have any other skills. If I lose popularity... Then you'll probably think I'm worthless" - Jun breaks his silence to Miyase on his inner feelings. *"Do you think any man would be happy to see... someone he likes being treated like a toy?" - Miyase dismisses Jun's concerns about being thought as worthless. *"I'd rather have you as my only fan than thousands of people I don't know." - Jun's resolution on what is really more important. Link to Wiki Category:Yaoi Category:Manga Category:One-shots